Amethyst's Weakness
by SweetSpark
Summary: This story is about Amethyst's claustrophobia which I am convinced she has but nobody believes me... Just a quick story I typed up.


Amethyst wanted out, why did Steven ever have to touch that pyramid? Now they were trapped, they were trapped and there was no way out. Her gem pulsed with her stress and she was sweaty. She had to keep going; there will be a door somewhere.

She paused at the third room she had been in, feeling a little nauseous. Lava flowed below, spikes everywhere she would have to be careful…

Finally clear she entered the next room and saw… Pearl? The white gem was looking around in confusion in the round familiar room. Amethyst's gem pounded and she wanted to smash something, anything. She recognised the room she was in, where they split up. The walls felt like they were going in.

Pearl looked up "There you are Amethyst, did you find a way out?"

Amethyst didn't answer she felt as if her throat was closed and bile rose in her throat. She went into full blown panic and ran off. She was hyperaware; she could feel every muscle in her body quivering. An exit, an exit, she would find one!"

"Amethyst! Did you hear me?" Pearl yelled her condescending tone still present. "Amethyst!".

She ran through room after room after room. She needed fresh air.

Next thing she knew she was walking through the Watermelon patch with her friends, her gem cooling down, her body relaxing. Steven had run off with butterflies in her eyes. Then Pearl's words turned her ice cold. "Amethyst, are you okay?" Amethyst nodded slowly, she needn't let them know of her weakness.

Next time it happened she was more tightly held, in Garnet's fist. She couldn't shift, she was frozen. She had to make up with Pearl; Garnet was testing them, just a test. She had gone to her room by waterfall; she couldn't stay there, not where there were eyes. They would see her weakness. She desperately tried to stop her shivering, her quick breaths. She was in no danger, she knew that.

Rose had known she was the only one. After she was gone Amethyst didn't know how to cope. She had fallen on her old routine, keeping the gems at a distance. Keeping them away because she didn't need them to think she couldn't handle a mission, that she was expendable.

When Rose had first found her, on that god forsaken planet, as a complete stranger, Amethyst had cried in her arms. She had burns on her hands; her chains were covered in blood. She was shuddering in the warm pink arms that had freed her careless to her being friend or foe. There was escape.

Introduced to Rose's friends she was the quiet one, forced to become loud, brash and gross when they kept on asking questions she didn't want to hear. Rose was okay though, Rose would get up in the night to see Amethyst never sleeping and wouldn't question it, just get some hot tea and offer a few comforting words. Her bouncy attitude was infectious.

She slammed her body against the cool metal wall, her shoulder stinging from cuts by the rivets. Help! Help! Amethyst was crying, her sobs making her breaths choking. Her body felt as though it could boil away ice. She bit her arm hard, trying to distract herself. In, out. In, out.

She pushed at the walls hoping she could have more space, get away from them. They had her again, they had her, they had her. She remembered pain and panic only more panic. She foolishly summoned her weapon, hitting herself.

Purple blood spilled from the wound, and Amethyst slid to the ground hands on her knees, rocking back and forth. Her back and knees banged against the walls of the small space. At the height of her fear, she screamed. A bloodcurdling scream, she didn't care who heard. She needed out, out.

"Amethyst!" The door confining her sprung open and Amethyst cast her dirty self towards Pearl, sobbing.

"What are you doing? You smell disgusting" Pearl ranted, trying to pry the purple gem away but then heard it and saw it. Her daily argument buddy had bloodshot eyes, was sweaty and flushed, her pants wet from her embarrassing phobia. Pearl embraced the hug, pulling the shorter, younger gem to her feet.

Without a word Pearl led the distraught gem back to the warp pad. Steven was out with Garnet, thankfully so Pearl opened her room. She helped Amethyst into the water and producing a comb started to comb the gem's hair.

Pulling the teeth through the frazzled sweat dampened hair Pearl asked "How long have you been claustrophobic?"

"Can you drop it Pearl, please?" The tone of voice, dry and fearful all at once, came close to begging and Pearl didn't say another word.

She ran the comb through again.


End file.
